1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to testing systems, particularly to a testing system for testing flipping performance of a flip type electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of wireless communication technology and information processing technologies, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, are now in widespread use. Since the flip type electronic devices are small and conveniently carried, people like flip type electronic devices.
Commonly, a flip type electronic device includes a main body, a cover, and a hinge rotatably connected the main body and the cover. With some flip type electronic devices, when the rotation degree of the main body and the cover reaches a threshold degree, the cover can automatically continue rotating relative to the main body to an end degree.
However, test flipping of covers is done manually, and results recorded according to a tester's observations. Therefore, the test result may be not accurate, and test efficiency low.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.